


I'm Sorry

by AnonymouslyFabulous



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Blood, Caves, Fighting, but only mentions of it, meteors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyFabulous/pseuds/AnonymouslyFabulous
Summary: Blurr's thoughts and feelings during the whole caveman incident.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two why isn't there more fics about them.

"Get me off this mudball!" Blurr's fingers typed furiously on the hologram keys, checking statistics and firing up the engines.  The engines stuttered and stalled, a puff of smoke shooting out of the motor, filling up the cave. Groaning angrily, Blurr slammed his fists down on the keyboard.  They clicked and numbers and letters flooded the hologram screen. 

  
Blurr cursed under his breath and punched the keys harder, now even more frustrated and anxious. 

  
"C'mon, c'mon!"

  
His tapping became faster, and faster, his nerves sparking with fear. 

  
Outside, he could hear the meteors pummeling the ground with such a force, it rocked the ship.  Rocks fell from the cave roof, narrowly missing the cargo ship.  Dust and small rocks pinged on the windshield, and Blurr swore he saw a crack form on the glass.  

  
The engines sputtered again.  Blurr reached up to fiddle with the controls, trying to get them powered on. 

Considering his luck, a boulder probably crushed one of the engines and severed the wires to the ship.  Blurr stomped the ground in frustration. 

  
"Blurr?"

Blurr felt his spark sink the moment he heard the heartbroken voice say his name.  Blurr whipped around to face the newcomer.  Salvage looked horrified, optics flicking between the keyboard and Blurr. 

  
"Uh-Salvage, you're back!"

  
Salvage locked optics with him as Blurr got up from his chair. 

  
"You were...leaving without me?"

  
The guilt Blurr felt was immense; the betrayal in Salvage's voice made him regret everything he had ever done. 

Almost. 

  
"Sorry. You were slow and...I uh...didn't think you'd make it."

  
Realization clicked in Salvage's optics, and he growled in a primal, low voice.  He took a step forward, and Blurr held his hands up in defense, leaning back to put more distance between him and his friend.

  
They were more like acquaintances. They worked together and travelled together through space and spent a lotta time together.  They didn't have a whole lot in common, but as time went on, Blurr started taking a strange liking to the yellow bot.  It was nice to have someone to talk too during the long travel time.  Blurr was beginning to think they were friends. 

But apparently not. 

  
"Salvage, buddy c'mon!" Blurr pleaded, leaning back more as Salvage advanced with raw anger.  This was really happening.  

Blurr was going to die. 

  
Blurr was not expecting the fist connecting with the side of his face, nor did he expect Salvage to slam him to the ground. Stars flew in and out of his vision as he was punched in the face again, and Blurr threw his hands up to protect himself. He punched Salvage back, which only made his hits harder and faster.  Blurr saw energon fly out of nowhere and he realized his lip split from the force of Salvage's hand. 

  
Blurr's legs flew up to Salvage's stomach and he pushed hard, sending Salvage flying to the side.  Most importantly, off him. Blurr shot up and wiped at his mouth, clearing away any energon.  More kept welling up.  

  
He heard fleshy feet slapping the metal floor, and through the haze and the stars, he saw the human running towards the exit of the ship.  Blurr watched the human sprint to freedom, wishing he could run away just like the fleshy.   
Salvage growled again, this time more angrily.  Blurr jumped out of his plating, having forgot about the yellow bot on the floor. 

  
Boom!

  
Boulders and rocks rained from the cave ceiling, hitting the ship with sharp, painful sounding clangs. The windshield cracked and shattered, glass flying everywhere and spraying the two dumbstruck  

Blurr looked between Salvage and the rocks literally raining from the sky.  Salvage must have noticed too, and shot up, brushing past Blurr and jumping into a stasis pod. 

  
Blurr looked to the one on the left and jump in; the last thing he saw before he passed out was a giant boulder rolling towards the front of the ship.  Then, nothing.  
   
\-----------  
   
Coming out of stasis was the worst feeling in the world.  Especially if you've been asleep for more then a few thousand years.  It felt like waking up out of a deep sleep and still feeling tired even though you know you've had a full nights rest.  You feel yucky and groggy the entire day even though you're body feels energized and well.  Blurr hated going into long-term stasis.  He hated coming out even more so. 

  
But when he saw Cybertronians on the other side, he immediately felt energized.  Happyness coupled with giddiness fueled him as he ran around the circle, hugging each and every single one of them.  However, that feeling was crushed down by the hand of truth when the firetruck-Heatwave was it?-told him that they were stationed on Earth and this, in fact, wasn't Cybertron. 

  
Disappointment fell upon him like a blanket, but he pushed that aside when he saw Salvage still in his stasis pod.  Upon questioning whether or not he was alright, they released him from the pod.   
Out of sheer relief that his friend was okay, Blurr ran up and touched his arm, checking him all over for any bumps or scratches.  He was genuinely happy, which was surprising considering this bot had beat the living daylights out of him.   
When Salvage groaned and mumbled about the crash, Blurr's spark stopped cold and the relief was replaced with fear.

   
Did he still remember?

  
Would he beat him again?

  
Blurr could've kissed Salvage when he stated he couldn't remember anything after the crash. 

  
"Oh, you don't remember? Let me tell you what happened..."


End file.
